


Aggressive Negotiations

by Mengde



Series: Sith Apprentice: Darth Venge [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Homage, Random & Short, Sith Obi-Wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5778319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mengde/pseuds/Mengde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darth Sidious requires the merger of Lomite Limited and Intergalactic Ore to further the Sith Grand Plan.  His apprentice will ensure that everything proceeds as it should.</p><p>His apprentice, in this instance, is a young man named Kenobi...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aggressive Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Re-Entry Official Timeline](https://archiveofourown.org/works/913029) by [flamethrower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamethrower/pseuds/flamethrower). 



> Hi! My name's Mengde, and while I am an enormous fan of Star Wars and have been all my life, I don't tend to write a lot of fic for it. However, I'm friends with norcumi and we're mutuals on tumblr, and a while back I saw her answer an ask about Darth Venge, a creation of flamethrower (deadcatwithaflamethrower on tumblr.) Darth Venge is an AU version of Obi-Wan who became a Sith, and the idea intrigued me. So I wrote this small piece about my own take on the concept - Obi-Wan as Sidious's apprentice rather than Maul. Perhaps Qui-Gon was on Dathomir to accept possession of the young Zabrak rather than Sidious, and perhaps Obi-Wan was never sent to the Order and fell into Sidious's hands instead.
> 
> Enjoy!

The room was dark.  And cold.

Jurnel Arrant, Patch Bruit, and Caba’Zan all came to slowly.  The chemical cocktail he had used to render them unconscious was effective across species, fast-acting, and usually non-lethal.  He was glad he had calculated the individual doses correctly.  He did need them all alive for this.

The Falleen, Caba’Zan, straightened in his seat and looked around the room.  “Where am I?” the green-skinned alien demanded.

“The executive boardroom of Lomite Limited,” he said, not turning from where he stood at the boardroom's large window.  “I thought we could all have a heart-to-heart chat.”

Bruit was the next to come fully awake.  “What?” the human muttered.  “Who are you?”

He whirled to give the three men his best, most charming smile.

“You can call me Kenobi.”

Arrant squinted at him, looking at the natty suit Kenobi had picked out for this meeting, then the esoteric markings which ringed his eyes.  “How did we get here?  The last thing I remember –”

“Was the assault on the Toom clan’s headquarters?” Kenobi asked.  “I should think so.  That _would_ be where I drugged each of you and separated you from your retinues.”

Caba’Zan tried to rise from his seat, but became acutely aware of the bindings at his wrists and ankles when his attempt failed.  “Whoever you are, Kenobi, you’re going to pay for this,” he hissed, his skin shading toward orange with the force of his anger.

His smile sliding just slightly from charming to menacing, Kenobi seated himself on the edge of the boardroom table next to Caba’Zan.

“I very much doubt it,” he said.

“What do you want?” Arrant growled, getting straight to the point.

“I represent a certain party with a vested interest in seeing Lomite Limited and Intergalactic Ore merge,” he replied.  “Your shareholders are already fleeing en masse after that utter disaster over Eriadu.  How embarrassing for your companies, having your freighters collide like that.”

Bruit growled.  “If this Falleen barve hadn’t hired the Toom clan to sabotage our freighter drop, there wouldn’t –”

“Actually,” Kenobi cut him off, “this Falleen barve was just doing his job.  It wasn’t him who put the idea to play both your companies against one another in the Toom clan’s heads.”

That got a definite reaction from Arrant.  “You,” the man hissed.  “You did this to us.”

“Yes, do get angry about some corporate espionage performed by the man who drugged and abducted you.”  Kenobi shrugged.  “But then, who am I to judge your priorities?”

“Why take us?” Bruit asked.

“Between the three of you, you have enough shares vested in your respective companies to seriously complicate any merger between L-L and InterOre.  So!”  He retrieved a datapad from his inside pocket.  “I would like each of you to give me a copy of your right thumbprint, and the phrase, ‘Authorization, “Your Name”’.  With this copy of your thumbprint and your voiceprint, I will arrange a transfer of your shares to my employer, and a transfer of credits from my employer to each of you.”

Caba’Zan narrowed his eyes.  “I see.  And if we refuse?”

“You would prove yourselves profoundly unwise.”

The three exchanged glances.  Then, one by one, they voiced their agreement.

“Excellent!” Kenobi exclaimed, his charming smile back in place.  “Now, if you would sign here…”  He held the datapad where Caba’Zan could press his bound hand’s thumb against it and speak the phrase.  “And you, sir!” he said, moving to Arrant.  The Lomite Limited XO gave him a dirty look, but pressed his thumb to the datapad and spoke.  “And number three,” Kenobi said cheerfully, moving to stand behind Bruit’s chair.

The chief of Lomite Limited’s field operations did as Kenobi wanted.

“Alright,” he growled.  “You have what you want.  You’ll transfer the credits?”

“Absolutely,” Kenobi replied, not moving from behind his seat.

“And you’ll let us go?”

Kenobi made a small hissing sound, drawing his breath in through his teeth.

“You _will_ note I never said anything about that.”

A humming red beam of coherent light exploded out of the center of Bruit’s chest.  All the air rushed out of him in one massive gasp.  For a second he just stared at the energy weapon protruding from his body, at a complete loss for words.

He died in the next moment.

With a vicious snarl, Kenobi pulled his lightsaber’s hilt away from the back of Bruit’s chair and scythed his arm in a sidelong swing.  The lightsaber hurled across the room in a spinning blur and took Arrant’s and Caba’Zan’s heads clean off.

The sound of their skulls thumping against the carpeted floor was very satisfying indeed.

Kenobi let the hilt of his weapon slap back into his palm.  He permitted himself a feral grin, enjoying the feeling of sudden loss and absence radiating through the Force.  A moment later he deactivated his lightsaber and returned it to the clip on the back of his belt, where the hem of his suit jacket disguised it from view.

He reached into the other inside pocket of his suit, opposite where he had kept the datapad, and withdrew a thermal detonator.  Taking exquisite care to set it to timed detonation rather than a dead-man’s switch, he placed it almost reverently in the center of the boardroom table and activated it.

Five minutes was plenty of time for him to force his eyes back to their normal, blue hue from the murderous orange-gold of the dark side, leave the building, and get halfway to his ship before the top floor of Lomite Limited’s corporate headquarters exploded.

Another five minutes, and he was at the communications console of his personal craft.  It took only a few seconds after that for his master to answer his hail.

“I am finished here, Lord Sidious,” he reported, careful to keep the smile from his face.  “Our data trail is established.  Everything is in position for the merger.”

The hooded image of his master leaned forward in his seat on Coruscant just enough for his mouth to emerge from the shadows of his cowl.  For _his_ part, Sidious clearly made no effort to disguise the wicked smile the news brought to his lips.

“Excellent… Darth Venge.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Credit where credit is due, once more. Darth Venge is an invention of flamethrower (deadcatwithaflamethrower).
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/flamethrower/pseuds/flamethrower
> 
> And thanks to norcumi for soliciting flamethrower's permission for me to post this.
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/norcumi/pseuds/norcumi
> 
> May the Force be with you!


End file.
